Accident Mistake
by Show Expert 1
Summary: What was suppose to be the greatest day of Kari's life end up being the worst for Davis and not just because of what is happening with Kari. It also ends up being bad for her
1. Drunk Davis

Everyone was at a reception up on a hill celebrating the marriage of two people who always knew that they would end up together. Kari and T.K. The younger group just got done with college and the first thing they did was throw T.K. and Kari's wedding.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Sora said.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Yolei said.

"Thanks guys." T.K. said.

"This has to be the best day of my life so far." Kari said.

"I'm happy for you." Jun said. When Davis got an invitation Jun got one as well.

"Hey Jun where's your brother?" Tai said.

"You need to ask." Jun said.

"I thought for once he be mature." Yolei said.

"Speaking of which where's Ross?" Cody said.

…..

Davis

Davis and Veemon was at the bottom of the hill in an alley where Davis was drinking some beer.

"There you are." He turned and saw his friend Ross in a red shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes with his partners Aquamon and Gotsumon. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah well I've been here the whole time." Davis said upset and Ross noticed the bottles.

"5 empty bottles of beer. I thought you were like me and don't drink." Ross said.

"Well I'm learning." Davis said. "People drink when they're depressed. Why aren't you at the wedding?"

"I knew you wouldn't go so I spent the day looking for you even if Kari and T.K. are going to be mad at me." Ross said. "The real question is why aren't you?"

"Why do you think." Davis said.

"Davis I thought you be happy for her." Ross said.

"I would be if she was marring some other guy, but marring the guy I can't stand her to be with without giving me a chance, how could I." Davis said.

"Davis just try to be calm." Veemon said.

"Davis I know you wanted to be with Kari, but you need to be a good friend. Come on how about we get you home because it's not good for you to have 6 beers." Ross said as he helped Davis up.

"No I don't need to help." Davis said as he wondered off.

"Davis get away from the street." Ross said as he tried to pull him away.

"Don't touch me." Davis said as he moved to the street. "You know what I don't need Kari. Sure I had my heart for her and I did everything for her, but I'm a millionaire and I sell fantastic noodles."

"Davis you're drunk here." Ross said.

"Then there's that lousy T.R. oh wait everyone calls him T.K. What does T.K. even stand for?" Davis said.

"Davis just try to calm down here." Ross said.

"I don't like this." Veemon said.

"A reason why Ross doesn't drink." Gotsumon said.

"Then there digimon are angels and their crest go hand in hand, but you know Kari Takaishi doesn't even have a nice ring to it." Davis said. "Kari Motomiya sounds good, but whoopee do that woman won't even exist. Well you know what I don't give a care anymore!"

"DAVIS!" Ross shouted and then Davis saw two bright lights coming his way. A car was going to hit him. It tried to slow down, but it was too late. Davis got hit and was thrown back with him all bloody. "DAVIS!"

"That's another reason why Ross doesn't drink." Aquamon said.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Davis, Davis speak to me." Ross said as people saw what happen. Davis wouldn't wake up, move, or say a word. "Oh my God."

"What do we do?" Gotsumon said. Then Ross noticed the reception.

"Aquamon, Gotsumon, Veemon go to the reception and get Joe and Jun since they are doctors. I'm going to stay here with Davis and call an ambulance." Ross said and the digimon started running up the hill. "Hang in there Davis."

…

Reception

The party was starting to die down and Kari was starting to think about what is going on with Davis and Ross.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Tai said.

"I'm just wondering where Davis and Ross are." Kari said.

"Well Kari I think it's about time for us to go." T.K. said referring to their honeymonn, but then the three digimon ran through the door.

"Joe, Jun!" Veemon said.

"Veemon?" Jun said.

"Aquamon and Gotsumon?" Cody said.

"Joe, Jun!" Veemon said and they stopped with Joe stopping them.

"Whoa what is it?" Joe said.

"It's Davis he needs help." Veemon said.

"Davis!" Joe said.

"My brother!" Jun said.

"Where is he?" Matt said.

"At the bottom of the hill." Gotsumon said.

"Ross is with him." Aquamon said.

"Show us." Joe said and they all started running down.

…

Ross

Ross was pumping Davis chest to keep him alive until help arrives.

"Come on Davis don't you quit on me." Ross said. 'Oh I hope I don't have to give him mouth to mouth.'

"Ross!" He saw all the others running his way.

"What happened?" Joe said as he checked Davis.

"He was drunk, I tried to get him away from the street, but he was angry and kept resisting." Ross said. "I called an ambulance it should be here." It was at that time the ambulance arrived. They put Davis on a stretcher and loaded him on the ambulance.

"I want to go too." Ross said.

"I want to come with you." Jun said.

"Are you two family or close friend?" A doctor said.

"I'm one of his best friends." Ross said.

"I'm his sister and a doctor." Jun said.

"I'm a doctor too." Joe said.

"Fine, but no more." The doctor said. All three hopped in and the ambulance went off.

"We better follow that ambulance." Tai said.

"We better hurry, no telling how long he has. That is if he makes it or not." Ken said.

'Don't tell me this is because of me.' Kari thought.

"Kari come on." T.K. said and Kari ran into his car.


	2. Live Or Die

"Hang in there Davis." Ross said as the ambulance was moving to the hospital with him, Joe, and Jun inside and Davis in a bad condition. They made it to the hospital and were moving fast.

"Let's go every second counts." Joe said. Davis was placed into the O.R. and the other digidestine followed it and they were all worried and wondering if he was okay.

"Just hang in there Davis." Jun said.

"Come on let's get moving, there's no telling how long he's got left. Put him in life support." Joe said. The digidestine and their digimon were waiting in the waiting room for Joe and Jun to tell them what is happening to him. All they could do is wait and hope for the best.

"I hope he's okay." Sora said.

"I'm sure he is, but how did this even happen?" Matt said.

"Ross you were there, what happened?" T.K. said.

"I went out looking for him and when I did found him he was drunk." Ross said.

"He was drunk?" Ken said.

"That's coming up." Ross said. "Anyway I tried to get him to calm down, but he was angry and resisted me. The next thing I knew was that he got hit by a car."

"Oh this is awful." Kari said. "Ross why was Davis drunk?"

"He was drunk because he was depressed. He was upset you chose T.K. over him." Ross said.

"He was upset from that. I knew he liked me, but I didn't think this would happen." Kari said.

"Wait you knew he liked you and you still refused to give him a chance." Ross said starting to get angry. "Kari how could you?"

"I just thought it was a little crush. I thought he would have gotten over it." Kari said.

"There's no way he would have gotten over it." Ross said. "I promised to keep this a secret, but I can't anymore. Davis didn't had a crush on you Kari. He actually loved you." That surprised Kari. "You were his heart and after all the things he's done you still ignored him." Ross said as he grabbed her.

"Ross take it easy." T.K. said.

"If I would have known then I would have given him a chance instead of trying to make him jealous." Kari said

"I can't believe you Kari. Here I thought you were the nicest person ever, but you're not the same Kari I know." Ross said real angry. "I thought you would have talk to him, but instead you ignored his feelings and didn't even seem to care and you were his best friend, you were his first friend. Now because of you he could end up dead." Kari began to tear up.

"Ross just calm down." Sora said.

"Yeah Kari didn't know." Mimi said.

"Besides you can't just go and blame all this on her." Izzy said.

"You know what." Ross said as he let go. "I don't even care anymore. I hoped you enjoy your wedding Kari." He walked down the hall and Kari knew that it might be the end of her and Ross's friendship. Ross waited by the doors for Joe and Jun to come out as they still worked on Davis.

"Okay one more stich." Joe said as he and Jun kept working.

"Please hang in there little bro." Jun said just hoping her little brother would make it and cleaning up the blood.

"Okay now let's see here." Joe said as he took some x-rays.

"Is there anything left to do?" Jun said.

"No." Joe said emotionless and just left where Ross was waiting.

"Joe is he going to be okay?" Ross said, but Joe just walked pass him until he was in the waiting room.

"Well Joe?" Yolei said.

"Oh no he didn't make it. That's why you didn't answer when I asked." Ross said.

"Oh no Davis." Veemon said with him and the others ready to cry.

"Don't worry guys he's going to live. He's lucky to be alive." Joe said and that had them astonished and better.

"Oh man don't scare us like that Joe." Tai said.

"However." Joe said.

"Don't you hate it when doctors say stuff like however, that's never good." Ross said.

"Davis took a big blow to the head. He may suffer through dizziness, delirium, and parts of his memory may come and go especially since he had beer. Beer combined with that blow to the head, it's not good." Joe said. "We need someone to look after him until his head heals. That person will have to follow him day and night so he doesn't get hurt and help him get home."

"Well I guess…." "I'll do it." Kari said interrupting Ross and that surprised them.

"Kari?" Gatomon said.

"I'll look after Davis." Kari said.

"But Kari what about your honeymoon?" Izzy said.

"Yeah our plane is going to be leaving." T.K. said.

"This is more important." Kari said.

"Wow that's a first for me a wedding without a honeymoon." Ross said.

"Great so much for Paris." T.K. murmured. "Wait I'm being selfish."

"Are you sure Kari?" Tai said.

"Yeah besides like Ross said this is my fault. I ignored his feelings and he almost got killed. This is the least I can do." Kari said.

"Okay well as soon as Davis wakes up you can take him home." Joe said. "Then in the morning you're going to have to follow him around to make sure he'll be okay as well as feeding him."

"Please tell me she doesn't have to bathe him." T.K. said.

"No if she doesn't want, but it would help since his head." Joe said and T.K. understood, but didn't like it.

"How long will he be like that?" Mimi said.

"It should only be for a few weeks, but possibly one to two months because like I said he's lucky to be alive." Joe said.

"First let me get a change of clothes." Kari said because she was still in her wedding dress. Kari got in a car and went to her apartment and came back before Davis woke up.


	3. Responsibility

"Hey Joe is it okay that we go see him?" Ross said.

"Sure, but make it quick." Joe said and Ross went in. He saw Veemon by the bed with a bandage wrapped around Davis's head and he began to wake up.

"Hey buddy." Ross said.

"Hey man, I hit my head." Davis said.

"Yeah." Ross said. Davis tried to get up, but Ross pushed him down. "Don't try to get up man."

"What happened?" Davis said.

"You got hit by a card because you were drunk." Ross said.

"I was?" Davis said.

"You don't remember? You were upset that Kari married T.K." Ross said.

"Oh now I remember." Davis said with a change in attitude.

"Anyway Joe says you'll be okay. You're lucky to be alive." Ross said.

"Yeah I am a lucky guy." Davis said.

"Anyway Joe says you got hit in the head and you're going to suffer through delirium, dizziness, and you could lose parts of your memory and come back." Ross said. "There's going to be someone that's going to take you home and look out for you until your head is better."

"You, Joe, Ken, Jun?" Davis said.

"Uh no it's Kari." Ross said.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"I know right. She's the reason for this. I don't know if I can be her friend anymore." Ross said.

"You sure you can't do it." Davis said.

"She volunteered and once to take responsibility for this." Ross said.

"Yeah I do." They turned and saw Kari in her change of clothes.

"Well there's the bride." Davis said.

"Yeah too bad the groom married a heartless bride." Ross said.

"Ross that was uncalled for." Gatomon said. Ross just walked out giving Kari a disappointing look.

"So you're going to be taking care of me." Davis said.

"Yeah since Ross told me everything." Kari said. "I still don't like that you didn't come to mine and T.K.'s wedding."

"Yeah well just get over it." Davis said as he turned his head away from her.

"Veemon are you okay with this?" Gatomon said.

"What do you think? My partner just got hit by a car." Veemon said. Kari noticed that Davis was upset and didn't want to make things worse.

"Well Joe says you can head home now." Kari said.

"Fine." Davis said as he got up, but held his head.

"Take it easy." Kari said. She helped him out and helped him stay up. They made it to the waiting room where all the others were at.

"Davis!" Ken shouted and they all noticed him.

"Hey everybody." Davis said. "I'm guessing you guys aren't dress up for me."

"Yeah we were celebrating my and Kari's day until this happened." T.K. said.

"Oh that's right it's my fault your day is ruined." Davis said.

"Okay I'll let that go since you're in pain." T.K. said.

"How you feeling?" Yolei said.

"I've been better. Right now I feel so dizzy." Davis said.

"Well here you go Davis." Joe said handing him a container of pills. "Pain pills, take one at least one a day and read the instructions. This way the pain won't be as bad. Kari you make sure he takes them."

"I will." Kari said.

"I'm just glad my little brother is alive." Jun said.

"Thanks Jun." Davis said.

"Come on let's help you into the car." Cody said. They helped Davis into the car and Kari got in the driver's seat.

"Couldn't we just take a limo?" Kari said.

"Na I really only use a limo for special occasions like a restaurant opening or a fancy party." Davis said.

"I'll see you at home honey." T.K. said and Davis felt disgusted. Kari drove off and was trying to keep an eye on the road and Davis.

"Davis until you're better I'm going to have to follow you to make sure you don't get worse. It's my responsibility now." Kari said.

"Whatever." Davis said.

"Davis look I really hope this doesn't change a thing between us. You know you mean a lot to me as a friend." Kari said. Davis just ignored her and looked out the window.

"I think this is just one of those things you just can't get over." Gatomon said. Kari felt worse, she ignored his feelings, because of her he got hurt, and it could be the end of her friendship with Ross and Davis.

"We're here." Davis said as Kari pulled up to an apartment. Kari helped him up into his apartment that was on the top floor and it was bigger than most of the other apartments.

"Wow Davis it's like you have the whole floor." Kari said.

"No it's only half." Davis said, but Kari wasn't any less impressed.

"Okay why don't you sit on the couch while I get you some water." Kari said. Davis collapsed on the couch, but Veemon and Gatomon helped him up. Kari came back with some water and one of the pain pills. Davis took the pill and used the water to help him swallow. Kari helped him into bed before she left.

"Oh I feel so tired." Davis said.

"Okay well I don't want to stay in here while you change so just fall asleep." Kari said and Davis settled into the bed. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning and if you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Afraid?" Davis said.

"Okay don't hold back on calling." Kari said. "I'm just glad you're alright and alive." Kari gave him a peck on the forehead and left.

"Veemon the same goes for you. You better call if you notice something is wrong with Davis." Gatomon said.

"You got it." Veemon said.

….

T.K.'s Apartment

Kari arrived at the building, but she did feel rotten.

"I feel awful Gatomon." Kari said.

"Are you sick?" Gatomon said.

"No, this is all because of me." Kari said.

"Kari you can't let what Ross said get to you." Gatomon said. "This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I still feel bad?" Kari said.

"That's because you're letting it get to you. Soon things will be back to normal and you, Ross, and Davis will be fine." Gatomon said. Kari went in and saw T.K. was in the bed and looked ready for action.

"Hey is Davis okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah he's fine for now." Kari said.

"Good. I know this isn't much, but we can start on the honeymoon here." T.K. said wiggling his eyebrows.

"T.K. I have to get up early in the morning and the pass few weeks to help Davis." Kari said.

"Okay I understand I was just excited for our honeymoon." T.K. said.

"Please don't be like this until I actually do it." Kari said.

"I won't." T.K. said and Kari went to bed.


	4. Days Of Davis

"Hello, Davis open the door." Kari said as she went to his apartment early in the morning. Veemon heard her and he jumped and grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Hey Kari." Veemon said.

"Where's Davis?" Kari said.

"Still in bed." Veemon said, but then Davis walked into the living room.

"Hey Kari." Davis said.

"Hey how's your head?" Kari said feeling his head.

"After taking that pain pill it seems a little better." Davis said.

"I think it might be okay to take this off." Kari said as she unwrap the bandage. "You don't even have a scratch on your head."

"So what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I told you I would be coming by first thing in the morning." Kari said. "Oh there's just one thing. If I'm going to have to come by I'm going to need a key to your apartment so I'll be able to get in." Davis didn't like it, but she knew she was right so he got his spare key.

"Here, not how I imagined giving you a key to my apartment, but you have a point Carrie." Davis said giving her the key.

"Carrie?" Kari said.

"Sorry Kari." Davis said.

"It's okay your memory will just come and go." Kari said.

"Well I have to get to work." Davis said.

"I'll drive you." Kari said and they headed for Davis's noodle company and when they arrived it was 20 story's tall.

"Excuse me mam you're not allowed on the premises." A security guard said.

"It's okay she's with me." Davis said and the guard noticed him.

"Oh Mr. Motomiya, go right ahead." The guard said and let them through.

"Hello Mr. Motomiya." A secretary said.

"Morning." Davis said.

"Oh who are you?" The secretary said to Kari.

"I'm Kari Takaishi." Kari said.

"Are you Mr. Motomiya's girlfriend?" The secretary said.

"No we are old friends, but I'm married." Kari said.

"She's going to be around for a few weeks to help me." Davis said and they went to his office on the top floor.

"Wow what a view." Kari said.

"Yeah, I have employees go out with their own cart and I go on my own." Davis said.

"Yeah I've seen you around." Kari said.

"Yeah I do it; how long and days do I do it?" Davis said.

"We do almost every day since you're the boss and we do it about 8-9 hours." Veemon said.

"Oh right." Davis said.

"Davis wait you're still recovering let me help you." Kari said.

"But Kari you have a diploma in teaching, not noodle business." Gatomon said.

"I know, but he needs help and there's a first time for everything." Kari said. "I just need some different clothes."

"You can check the woman's closet." Davis said and Kari did. They were out in the streets and Davis was pulling the cart with Veemon pushing in the back. Kari was wearing an apron with some causal T and pants.

"So you do this every day?" Kari said.

"That's right." Davis said and looked like he was about to faint.

"Easy Davis I don't think this is good for you with your head injury." Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said as he got himself balanced, but his hand landed on Kari's. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." Kari said and people were lining up.

"Time to see if you're a good cook Kari. I brought my recipe book." Davis said.

"Why do you think I took cooking classes? I was trying not to be good as my Mom." Kari said. They got in the cart and started giving people noodles and Kari was really good and enjoyed seeing those smiling faces. 'Wow Davis's job is better than I thought.'

…..

Davis's Apartment

It got late and Kari took Davis back home.

"Thanks for the help Kari." Davis said.

"It was actually fun, but you kind of smell like noodles." Kari said.

"Yeah that happens, especially on a warm day. I'll take a bath and see you tomorrow I guess." Davis said, but was a little dizzy.

"Wait Davis I'll have to bathe you or else you could drown yourself." Kari said and Davis's face turned red.

"But Kari you'll see it." Davis said circling his finger around a certain place on his body.

"I'm married, I'm bound to see it eventually." Kari said.

"Okay, just wait till I get in the bath." Davis said. "Which room's the bathroom?" Veemon guided him to the bathroom and a little bit later Kari went in knowing what she would see, but there was extra bubbles. She started scrubbing the soap on his body.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Kari said.

"Hey I warned you." Davis said.

"Well for all I know you could have drowned yourself." Kari said. Then she began to feel in a trance when she noticed his muscles and the water running down his body made it seem more attractive. "Wow you're well built." But then felt embarrassed.

"Yeah pushing and pulling a cart does the body good." Davis said. Kari was lucky he didn't think she sounded like she was flirting.

'Oh wow he is really built and tanned. Wait what am I thinking?' Kari thought. After Davis got his bath he went to bed and Kari and Gatomon went home.

….

T.K.'s Apartment

Kari and T.K. were asleep in bed since it got real late and Kari looked like she was having a dream. She dreamt she was with Davis back at his apartment in his room.

"So I'm well built.' Davis said in her dream.

"How about I get a real good look." Kari said. She ripped his clothes off and began kissing him with them falling on the bed with Davis at the top. While the dream was happening Kari was actually smiling. She rubbed and felt his muscles and the way she was moving woke T.K. up.

"Hey wake up." T.K. said as he shook her and she snapped out of it. "You were having a bad dream." When Kari realized what she was dreaming about she had trouble falling back to sleep.


	5. Feelings

"Do you think this looks good on me Kari?" Yolei said. She and Kari were doing some clothes shopping.

"Yeah looks good." Kari said, but Yolei noticed she looked distracted.

"Kari what's the matter, is there something bothering you?" Yolei said.

"Yolei I had this dream last night." Kari said.

"Okay." Yolei said.

"I dreamt I was with Davis in bed." Kari said.

"You dreamt you were having sex with him!?" Yolei said.

"Not just sex, we were making love and I'm still a virgin here." Kari said.

"Kari how could you even think about that?" Yolei said.

"I guess it happened when I saw his muscles and every time I closed my eyes I saw them or that dream." Kari said. "Those muscular tan muscles." Kari said in a daze.

"Kari snap out of it." Yolei said snapping her fingers.

"What just happened?" Kari said.

"Kari you need to stop before you do something you're going to regret. You're married." Yolei said.

"You don't think I don't know that." Kari said.

"Kari you have to stop following Davis and helping him." Yolei said.

"I can't. If I back away when he's hurt he'll never forgive me and I'll never be able to forgive myself." Kari said.

"If you do anything with him you still won't be able to forgive yourself." Yolei said.

"It will be fine." Kari said.

"I hope so." Yolei said. "Plus you're still a virgin?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. Would you want to sleep with Ken if you're helping Davis when he's hurt?" Kari said and Yolei thought for a while.

"Okay I guess I understand." Yolei said.

…..

Davis's Apartment

Kari arrived at Davis's Apartment to make sure he was okay the next day.

"Hey Davis are you here?" Kari said, but she couldn't find him anywhere. "That's weird where is he?"

"Kari I don't think he's here." Gatomon said. Kari looked around the whole apartment and was going in a state of panic since she couldn't find him.

"He wouldn't go outside would he?" Kari said.

"This is Davis we're talking about, but I'm sure Veemon is with him." Gatomon said.

"Come on we got to find him before something happens." Kari said. 'I'm in already enough trouble since he got hurt because of me. If he gets hurt again I won't be able to live with myself.' Kari thought as she went looking for him. Davis was walking around the city.

"Davis I don't think this is a good idea." Veemon said.

"This way I'll know for sure if my head has healed." Davis said, but he was dizzy and his sight started to become a little hazy. 'Maybe this was a bad idea. I can't even remember what part of the city this is.' Davis thought. Davis was walking by a construction site, but a metal beam got lose.

"Hey look out!" The worker said. Luckily Kari made it in time and got him out of the way. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away to talk in private.

"Davis what were you thinking going out by yourself?" Kari said.

"I just had to." Davis said. "Kari can I have my hand back." Davis said. Kari noticed she was still holding his hand and she let go with both of them red.

'Oh my what's going on? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Kari thought.

'Oh man I hope I'm hot because of my head injury or it's just hot out here.' Davis thought.

"Look Davis you can't go out without me until your head is better." Kari said.

"The only way I'll know if my head is better if I can make it through." Davis said. "But I have to admit even thought I was upset about you helping me, I love having you around. We never did hang out as much as we use to."

"You're right I have been ignoring you lately." Kari said.

"Look Kari maybe you should spend time with your husband. Last night I had a dream that you and me were in my bed. I know this isn't something I should tell you, but I just think it's for the best." Davis said.

"Really I had the same kind of dream." Kari said and they both were embarrassed. 'Don't tell me I might be falling in love with Davis. Then again every time I've been around him he's all I can think about and other feelings I can't explain.' Kari thought. They both were just caught up in the moment that they kissed. It started simple, but it just got more passionate and they both felt something they never felt before.

"Did they just?" Veemon said.

"It looks like it." Gatomon said.

"Wait!" Kari said to have them stop and held her face in disappointment. "Davis we can't I'm married." Davis just remembered and was upset.

"Oh God I'm an idiot." Davis said. He was upset with himself. "I can't believe this. I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere with you, but you're married."

"Davis please calm down." Kari said, but he just moved back.

"This is familiar." Veemon said referring to when Davis got hit.

"I can't believe how stupid I am." Davis said.

"No it's practically my fault, but I feel something with you I never felt when we kissed. I don't understand." Kari said.

"Then don't we can never be together now." Davis said. "I have to be the biggest idiot ever."

"DAVIS!" Kari shouted and, wouldn't you know it, he got hit by a car. "Oh my God Davis." Kari checked to see if he was okay.

"Not again." Veemon said.

"Quick we have to get him to the hospital." Kari said.

…

The Hospital

Kari took Davis to the hospital where all the digidestine found her and Jun and Joe got to work to help him.

"I can't believe it." Tai said.

"This happened again." Matt said.

"Once again it's my fault." Kari said.

"Kari don't blame yourself." T.K. said, but deep down she knew it was her fault.

"Come on Davis don't quit on us." Joe said. Joe and Jun took him back to the O.R. and got work to helping him, but things looked bad.

"Is he going to make it Joe?" Jun said.

"I don't know this time. It looks worse than how it was last time." Joe said, but then he just stopped.

"Joe?" Jun said. He just gave her a certain look. He went to the others that were waiting for the news.

"Well Joe, please tell me he's okay." Kari said.

"I'm sorry guys we tried, but it's even worse than last time." Joe said.

"Are you saying he's dead?" Cody said.

"There's nothing more we can do." Joe said and they were sad for their lost, but not as much as Kari. She fell to her knees and were in tears.

"I hope your proud of yourself Kari." Ross said and ran out the door. The others knew he was just upset for Davis gone. They were all sad and just left, except Izzy who stayed behind and went back in Davis's room.


	6. He's Alive

T.K. got home and when he did he saw Kari in their room and was packing up her stuff.

"What are you doing?" T.K. said.

"T.K. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I'm confused, I thought I knew where my heart belong, but now with Davis dead I don't know anymore." Kari said.

"Okay I get it." T.K. said.

"You do?" Kari said.

"You thought you were happy with me, but now after spending some time with Davis and with him dead you don't know anymore." T.K. said and Kari nodded saying he got it right. "Look I won't stop you. If you want to leave, leave, but once you make up your mind and decide to come back I'll be waiting and ready." Kari walked up and gave him a peck. "You sure we can't have one night." Kari just gave him a 'really' look. "I figure it was a long shot." Kari got her stuff and left.

….

The Streets

"Kari are you sure, you haven't even been married for a year?" Gatomon said.

"I'm sure Gatomon, I can't fight what my heart wants." Kari said as she was driving. Then noticed one of Davis's noodle carts. "I'm sure going to miss him."

"Wait Kari is that Veemon?" Gatomon said and noticed Veemon pushing the cart.

"What's Veemon doing, he can't move that by himself." Kari said.

"That's because he isn't, someone's pulling it." Gatomon said. Kari saw someone pulling the cart and it wasn't someone who looked like Davis, it was Davis. Kari pulled over to talk to him.

"Hey wait." Kari said trying to catch him.

"Can I help you?" Davis said.

"Davis it's me Kari, one of your best friends." Kari said.

"I'm sorry, my name is Davis Motomiya, but I think you have me confused with someone else." Davis said and kept walking. Kari found that confused he didn't know her. Kari sent a message to the others and they all met up at the park except Izzy.

"Okay Ken I'm here, what's this about?" Ross said.

"What are you talking about?" Ken said.

"I got a message from Ken telling me to meet you here." Ross said.

"Kari sent us that message." Ken said.

"I knew if Ross knew I sent it he wouldn't come." They saw Kari coming in the group. "Where's Izzy?"

"Maybe he didn't get your message." Tai said.

"Now I'm wishing I didn't get it." Ross said as he was about to leave.

"Ross don't go." Kari said. "This is about Davis." That got everyone's attention. "He's alive, I just saw him."

"Davis is alive?" Cody said.

"That's impossible." Joe said.

"The weirdest thing though, he didn't know who I was." Kari said.

"How can he not know who you are? You've been friends since you were kids." Tai said.

"I don't know. It's like he never met me before." Kari said.

"That is weird." Sora said.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Ross said. They looked all over town to find him and wanted to see if what Kari said was right.

"Hey there he is." Mimi said and they saw him pulling his noodle cart.

"Hey Davis wait for us." Yolei said and he saw them.

"Do I know any of you?" Davis said and they all thought that was weird.

"Davis it's us. We're your friends the digidestine. Your one of us." Ken said.

"I am a digidestine, but I've never seen any of you before." Davis said. "I don't know any of you, except you. You're Tai Kamiya you were my role model when I was a kid."

'How could he know Tai, but not us?' Ross thought.

"Now if you'll all excuse me I'm busy." Davis said as he kept moving.

"Wait." Ross said as he grabbed his arm. "You really don't know who we are?"

"No sorry." Davis said as he pulled his arm away and kept moving. Everyone was confused, but Ross noticed Veemon.

"Veemon what's going on?" Ross said. Veemon was going to say something.

"Veemon come on." Davis said.

"I'll tell you later." Veemon said and kept moving.

"Well at least Veemon knows who we are." Ross said.

"See what I mean." Kari said as she came out of hiding. "Joe what is going on?"

"I don't know, he shouldn't even be alive." Joe said and realized something. "Izzy."

"Izzy?" Kari said.

"Izzy's not here and he was the last one to leave the hospital, maybe he knows something." Joe said.

"I'll go ask." Kari said and ran to Izzy's.

….

Izzy's Apartment

Kari kept knocking on Izzy's door for him to answer or at least to see if he was home until he did.

"Hey Kari." Izzy said.

"Izzy I need to talk." Kari said. "Davis is alive, but doesn't know any of us and Joe thinks you might know something. Didn't you get my message?"

"Actually I did and do." Izzy said. "After everyone left I went back to Davis's room to try something. I place two electric wires on Davis's brain stem."

"You looked inside his head literally." Kari said.

"Yeah I don't know how Joe and Jun do that. Anyway I gave it a little shock." Izzy said. "I thought it bring him back to life and by a crazy miracle it worked. However he lost his memory. He doesn't know who we are. He does remember being a digidestine and Tai as a role model, but nothing about us."

"I can't believe this." Kari said.

"It's a side effect and there's nothing we can do." Izzy said. "It was either this or we let him die." After hearing that Kari told the others and they were glad Davis is alive, but upset that he doesn't remember them, but Kari just refused to let it go. She went out to find Davis again.

…..

Davis

Davis was walking around by himself and taking some time off from his job.

"Davis." He turned around and saw Kari.

"Oh no not you again." Davis said.

"I just want to talk please just give me a few minutes." Kari said.

"Alright, but just a few." Davis said and Kari told him all about the adventures they had and tried to restore his memory.

"That's what brings us here today." Kari said.

"Kari, right?" Davis said and she nodded. "Look that all seems rather interesting, but you can't expect me to believe that. I'm not the Davis you think I am." He just walked away and Kari was upset that Davis may be gone forever.


	7. Memory Restore

Kari was just moping around since she told Davis everything, but he doesn't remember, doesn't believe it, and the Davis Kari might have fallen for is gone forever.

"No I just can't accept this." Kari said. "There just has to be a way to get the real Davis back."

"Kari you already tried." Gatomon said.

"Then I'll just try again." Kari said.

"You have to let him go, he's gone." Gatomon said.

"I can't." Kari said.

"Why not?" Gatomon said.

"Because, because." Kari said not knowing what to say.

"Because you might actually love him." Gatomon said.

"Not might, I think I am and I never knew before." Kari said.

"Alright, but how are you going to do it?" Gatomon said.

"There's only one person that can help us." Kari said.

…

Ross's Apartment

Kari kept banging on Ross's door. He opened it, but only a crack because he was still upset with her.

"What do you want?" Ross said.

"I need your help." Kari said.

"Why should I help you?" Ross said.

"Because I have an idea to bring Davis back and you're the only one who can help." Kari said. That had Ross open the door and let her in.

"Alright what do you need?" Ross said.

"You're a photographer, I need pictures of us. During our adventures. If I can get Davis to see these pictures it should bring back his memory." Kari said.

"I've got some here." Ross said as he poured out some pictures from a box.

"This is all perfect." Kari said as she gathered the pictures she needed.

"However Kari I want you to promise something. If this does bring Davis back to his normal self I want you to talk to him about his and your feelings, no more avoiding it or anything." Ross said.

"Believe me that's what I am going to do if I can get him back." Kari said and once she got what she needed she left.

….

Davis's Apartment

Kari made it to Davis's apartment with the box filled with pictures and knocked on the door until he opened it.

"You again." Davis said. He was going to close the door, but Kari stopped it.

"Please Davis give me one last chance here." Kari said. "If you do and what I'm hoping for doesn't work than I'll leave you alone."

"Alright." Davis said as he let her in. They settled on the couch. "So what is it now."

"I want to show you something." Kari said as she opened the box and showed him the pictures.

"What are all these pictures of?" Davis said.

"Pictures of us and our friends." Kari said handing the pictures. "That's us when we all met about 10 years ago. T.K., Yolei, Cody, Ken, Ross, you, and me." Davis studied the pictures hard. "There are also our digimon Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Gotsumon, and Aquamon."

"It sounds familiar." Davis said.

"There is also my brother's group, Tai. There is Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe with their digimon Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon." Kari said and Davis looked at all the pictures through the years.

"Why does this all seem familiar?" Davis said.

"Because you were there. The fight with Kimeramon, Arukenimon and Mummymon, Blackwargreymon, Malomyotismon." Kari said. Then Davis held his head in pain, but Kari got a hold of him. "Davis please try to remember. Come back to us, come back to me. I want you back." Davis began to remember all the adventures, all the fun he had with the other digidestine, his friends. He settled and looked at Kari.

"Kari." Davis said.

"You remember?" Kari said.

"Yeah I remember anything." Davis said. "I remember the battles, our friends, I remember it all."

"Does this mean you're back?" Kari said.

"Yeah and wow my head doesn't hurt from when I got hit by those cars." Davis said.

"Oh that is so great." Kari said and without warning she kissed him. Davis was shocked at first until she backed away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Davis said and they kissed again. After a little Davis lifted her up and took him to his room and he didn't care, but he didn't know about Kari and T.K. separated. While they were sitting on the side of his bed Kari's shirt fell and she had her white bra and pants with Davis in just his pants with her on his lap. They kept wrapping their arms around each other while they were kissing and fell back. After a while they were under the covers and breathing hard and had nothing one. "Best moment of my life."

"You're telling me. I'm no longer a virgin." Kari said.

"What about you're honeymoon with T.K.?" Davis said.

"We didn't go." Kari said.

"How come?" Davis said.

"I was too worried about you and volunteer to help you." Kari said.

"Well that's a first a wedding without a honeymoon." Davis said.

"Ross said the same thing." Kari said and they both giggled. "I'm sorry if I would have just given you a chance this wouldn't have happened."

"It's alright you didn't really mean any of this." Davis said. "So what does this mean for us?"

"Now that I know that you're alive I want to be with you." Kari said.

"What about you and T.K.?" Davis said.

"We're separated, but now after this we'll get a divorce so we can be together." Kari said. "Davis I love you. I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you too." Davis said and they kissed.

"One more thing I'm going to need some where to stay." Kari said.

"Forget the night, how about you just move in." Davis said.

"Moving a little fast, but who cares." Kari said and got right on him.

…

The Next Day

All the digidestine met up at the park again.

"What's this about?" T.K. said.

"Kari says she wants to show us something." Yolei said.

"That's right." They saw Kari.

"Kari what's this about?" Tai said

"Someone here wants to say hello." Kari said and Davis came out.

"Hey guys remember me." Davis said. They all found out Davis was back to his normal self and they were happy for their friend to be back. Davis and Kari have been living together now and never been more happy.

"Have a nice day sweetie." Kari said as Davis left for work.

"I'll see you later." Davis said as he gave her a kiss and left. Kari was happy living with Davis after she and T.K. got a divorce. A year later Davis and Kari got married and this one is to stay.


End file.
